Camping Trip
by insaneginger307
Summary: Team seven goes on a camping trip where Naruto and Sasuke get lost together in the woods, will the feelings Sasuke has been hidding come out?


"Let's go," Naruto shouted as he ran up behind Sasuke and Sakura and wrapped his arms forcefully around their necks, bring their cheeks together. Naruto had awoken with a smile on his face today and he could not seem to rid it. Well almost nothing could rid it, the moody teme could probably put a dent in it.  
"Let go of me dobe," Sasuke grumbled as he jabbed Naruto in the side making the blonde jump with a pitiful squeak. At that moment Naruto's smile faltered slightly although it didn't falter much, it faltered enough for Sakura to notice.  
"Come on Sasuke-kun, Naruto was just trying to be friendly, you know how much he has been looking forward to this trip. Everything probably went over his head with all of this excitement, he just forgot that you were touchy touchy," Sakura explained as she walked beside Naruto putting her hands on her hips. Over the years Sakura and Naruto had gotten alot closer and now a days she became his wing man.  
Sasuke was slightly annoyed by the fact that his two team mates had teamed up on him, of course he was messing with Naruto, but he was not expecting Sakura to jump in the middle and protect the blonde. The act confused him and quite frankly frustrated him for some strange reason. He knew that Naruto and Sakura had been getting a lot closer over lately, and to be honest he appriciated the fact that the head of his fan club had something else to do other than obsessing over him, at first, later he realized he couldn't mess with his blonde with out the pinkette come up and defending him.  
Before anyone could say anything more Kakashi showed up, "Well team as you know we are to go camping tonight, and tomorrow night. As you also know Sakura and me will have our own tents because she is a girl and I am the leader. Sasuke, you will be sharing a tent with Naruto and I don't want him to be injured in any ways in the morning is that clear?" Sasuke nodded his head, slightly scared from the twinkle in his sensei's eyes. "The same goes for you Naruto." Kakashi turned around and started walking into the forest that was behind them to the camp sight.  
"Sasuke look at this!" Naruto chirped motioning for the raven to come over to him and look at what ever he was pointing at. The small creature that the blonde had found was a kit, it looked like it was hurt, it had its leg hid under itself trying to hid it from the rest of the world. Naruto bent down and picked up the fluffy creature and held it in his arms as though it was a small child. The kit had bright blue eyes and its coat was soft and a bright red making its snow white shoes stand out even more.  
Sasuke felt his lips curve upwards slightly as he walked over and saw the blonde looking down at the kit worried and a slight frown on his face as he looked up at Sasuke, completely missing the smile that was on the Sasuke's lips, "I think he is hurt."  
"Why did you call me instead of Sakura then dobe?" Sasuke asked as he walked up beside the blonde and looked down at the kit. "You know the best at injures here, that goes to Sakura," Sasuke stated as he reached out his hand and ruffled the hair behind the foxes ear, making the creature give out a pur like noise of approval as it buried its head into Sasuke's hand. "He is adorable though," Sasuke mumbled as his rare kind smile took over his features.  
Naruto watched Sasuke out of the corners of his eyes, "He is adorable, I called you because I wanted you to see him." Naruto looked at the ground smiling as he realized that he had made the right choice to call Sasuke instead of calling Sakura. "He likes you," Naruto whispered as he watched the how the kit reacted to the attention that Sasuke was giving it.  
"Well lets see what we can do for you here," Sasuke spoke to himself as he reached for the kits foot, and reached into his pouch. He pulled out bandage wrap and started wrapping it around its leg making sure it was tight enough to keep the leg firm and straight, it was like a home made cast on the fly. The fox chirped in acceptance when Sasuke finished and it could move its leg with out any pain. "Dobe we should catch up with the others, they probably are missing us by now and are not sure where we are at."  
"We can't just leave him hear all alone teme, he will probably get hurt again, or something will hurt it," Naruto explained as he looked down at the fox in his arms. The fox did look happy in Naruto's arms. "We could always bring him with us and then put him back when we are coming back from the sight."  
"Fine you can keep him, but you have to make sure you feed him, but don't let him get to attached he is still a wild animal and needs to learn how to be one," Sasuke explained knowing how devastated Naruto would be if they found out the fox had died because it couldn't fend for itself after living with humans for a couple days. Sasuke was pretty sure that Naruto wouldn't be able to find out that the fox had died anyways, but he did have his ways and didn't want to have to endear the pain if anything was to happen.  
"Okay, I guess that makes sense Naruto chirped happily as he started walking in a random direction. Sasuke fallowed slowly until Naruto stopped completely and turned to him wide eyed, "Sasuke where are we going?"


End file.
